Brawl of the Consoles
The Brawl of the Consoles is when Sony, Nintendo, and Microsoft had a terrible idea to make a large group of many characters from shames, and having them fight each other like puppets. The Brawl of the Consoles has several sub-brawls that include: Dead or Alive by Microsoft, Super Smash Bros. by Nintendo, & SNK Vs Capcom from Sony. Brawl of the Consoles for the Nintendo 64 has more characters available any other system. How the Idea Came to Be The idea came when Microsoft discovered a terrible Halo/Mario crossover fanfiction from the King. Microsoft acted fast and asked Nintendo of Korea to put Master Chief and Mario in the Olympic Shames. Unfortunately, that idea was already taken with Nintendo's partnership with SEGA. So, they decided to call Sony and they made a fighting game. Microsoft decided to steal all the Pesos from little Mexican boys, so they can play the crappy idea. They also had a contribution from Toho Co. LTD. The Brawl of Consoles is a Plug-and-Play game released by Activision, and a fan-made game created with Game Maker 8 Gameplay The game plays basically like any normal Mario game, but it has more storyline in it, and some random minigames that include: *Pick up sticks *Turtle 'sploder *Robotnik's Pingasland (On Korean demo discs only) Feedback The games cost $50 (Approx. 700 Pesos) a pop and have already sold over 65,000 copies, equivalent to $3.25 Million. They intend a sequel, that includes the following companies: *Ubisoft *Adobe *Ocean Software *Level 5 *Activision *Electronic Arts *Blizzard Entertainment *Epic Games *LucasArts *Bandai *Square Enix *Digital Extremes *Starbreeze Studios *Nintendo *Sega *Westwood Games *Maxis *Hudson *Incinerator Studios *Asobo Studio *Havok *Top Cow Productions (making the game run on the Evolution engine) *Sledgehammer Games *Tigon Studios *Codemasters *Mojang AB *Shiny Entertainment *THQ *Smart Bomb Interactive *2K Games *2K Play *Beenox Shift Division *WAshames deluxe Rates Characters Characters that are involved with The Brawl of the Consoles include: Playable Characters: *Malleo - The main character. Main Characters: *Weegee - Malleo's brother that doesnt help him on his quest. *Princess Zelda - Taken the place of Princess Peach and got captured. *Link - Hero of Hyrule. Was supposed to save Zelda, but was killed by a Dodongo Catapult. The Rebellion: *Master Chief - Your CO (Commanding Officer) and is obsessed with SPARTAN LAZORZ! *Mega Man - Replaced Samus Aran, because she was on vacation. He is a random standby character. *Sonic - Sells crack for health. *Spider Man - The Web-Head everyone knows and love, brought in courtesy of Disney. Call on him for assist if you are getting your @#!*% kicked. *Heavy Weapons Guy - Our favorite big man from TF2. His minigun can destroy anything in its path. *Doctor Who - The Time Lord everyone knows. *Roger Smith - Pilots the Big O due to a rivalry with Schwarzwald. *Morshu - Uses bombs and goes MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!. *Jimi Hendrix - A long time rivalry with David Bowie causes this guy to join the group. *Predator - main army of the Rebellion. *Chafe (Spartan) - A spartan that is beyond stupid. Once tried to date General Big Sister. *Henry Hatsworth - Cameo Only *Nemesis - Randomly appears and kills people. The Black Army: *Dr. Robotnik - The mighty villan that uses the almighty PINGAS to attack! *David Bowie - Major villan that uses his guitar to rock your socks off! Rival of Jimi Hendrix. *Bowser - The giant turtle/dinosaur/lizard/dragon thats breathes big fireballs. *King Ghidorah - The 3-Headed Dragon, Terrible at Math. *Para-Dice - The cat/alien/dancer that dances. *Barney - A Purple Dragon. *Koromo Ryuumonbuchi - Demon member of the Black Army. She is the spy of the group. *Mr. Dark - Koromo's partner. *Squidward - Joined after The War of the Black Crow *Schwarzwald - The rival to Roger Smith and pilots the Big Duo *Big Daddy Army - the main grunts of The Black Army. *General Big Sister - General of the Big Daddy Army. *Dodongo Catapult - a catapult that launches Dodongos. *Don Nubula - The Main Antagonist. *Red X - Second in command. *The scratch cat - A black army reject. He thinks he can beat you. Somebody Kicked his a** *Nobody - every game needs a nobody. Items *Bomb - a bowling ball shaped object that asplodes! *Squadala carpet - Doubles flight and bad gas power. *Stone weegee head - turns things into stoney weegee's. *Burning chainsaw - Burns and chops. *shoop Da Whoop Mask - gives you shoop da whoop powers(mega rare) *Bowser Shotgun - Sets enemies on fire and is very powerful. *Chuck Norris Mask - Gives you Chuck Norris powers(mega rare) *Plazma Cannon - Blow more stuff up! *Dinner Blaster - Makes people lazy. *Hypnothing - hypnotizes stuff to do ur bidding! Story Act 0: Prologue It all started in The War of the Black Crow. Malleo was the leader of one side. When Malleo and the other team were tied, he decided he wanted to kill The King of Hyrule. When Malleo was about to finish him off, Squidward took Malleo and threw him off the pillar they were on. Malleo fell to his death, and this time, Malleo would not return... but he returned the one minute later because he landed on a FIRE FLOWA, but then got ran over by a reindeer. Act I: A Fated Meeting Malleo was put into a hospital, and was cured of his injury, thereafter, Master Chief came and asked Malleo to join on the Rebellion against The Black Army. Malleo told Master Chief to screw himself, then Malleo was hit with a frying pan.... When he awoke, he was greeted by his 7 new comrades: Master Chief, Megaman, Heavy Weapons Guy, Morshu,Roger Smith, Sonic, & Spider-Man. Once Malleo introduced himself, the Resistance HQ was under attack by Dr. Robotnik, , Koromo Ryuumonbuchi & Squidward. As Malleo wanted revenge on Squidward, Master Chief knocked Malleo out with a J.K. Rowling Book. He was unconsious for several hours.... Act II: The Princess has been captured...... Again :\ As Malleo awoke hours later, he discovered that Princess Zelda of the Land of Hyrule was kidnapped by the Big Daddy Army. Malleo wasn't worried, for Link was able to take care of it. However, he later found out that Link was killed by a Dodongo Catapult. So, it was Malleo and the rest of the Resistance's duty to save the Damsel. Unfortunately, Malleo didn't know what he was up against... Act III: Tracking the PINGAS What Malleo didnt realize, is that he was getting tangled in yet, another war, and that really would not have met Malleo's fancy. But fortunatelly, he never realized it, until later... But a key item was stolen by Dr. Robotnik, so Malleo had to go recover it. So, Malleo went ahead to Pingasland to recover the stolen goods, even though he had no idea what was stolen. Malleo faced many Pingasbots, but was eventually able to reach Robotnik, who was trying to become even more powerful with the Godly Ghost Goat. Malleo was able to steal the Godly Ghost Goat back, and it transformed Robotnik into an egg. Robotnik fled as he shouted: "I'll get you Malleo! I'll get you as long as my name is Eggman!" Malleo returned to the resistance and was enthrusted with the Godly Ghost Goat.Master ChiefMaster Chief stated that Harry Potter is an alright novel series, and then pointed out Malleo's next mission... Act IV: Bowser's Return Master Chief stated that Malleo had to go to Don Nubula's headquarters to finish the fight once and for all. Suddenly, Mr. Dark came and killed Master Chief. Malleo, swearing revenge, heads to the headquarters to destroy Don Nubula. Along the way, he has to go through a desert ... Meanwhile, Bowser plans revenge during his return.So he went to Don Nubula's headquarters, Then Don Nubula asks Bowser to join the Black Army.Bowser agrees to join the Black Army. Then Bowser becomes a member of the Black Army. Bowser told every member of the Black Army that he can turn into Eviler Bowser and Super Eviler Bowser.Don Nubula know Bowser would help the Black Army. Then Kormo Ryuumonbuchi told Bowser that Malleo was coming to the hideout. Bowser gets so angry, he wants to kill Malleo,but needed someone to kill Malleo for him,So Bowser sends Koromo Ryuumonbuchi to the desert to kill Malleo... Act V: The Desert Malleo gets 10 feet into the desert before he gets knocked down by Koromo Ryuumonbuchi. She tells him she has killed Zelda, and then beats up Malleo in an epic fight. She then takes him to the Desert base. At the desert base, Malleo awakens to see that Koromo Ryuumonbuchi is working for Squidward, who wants to kill Malleo once and for all. However, with sudden ninja moves, Malleo kicked their @#!*% and fled. But Squidward survived and swore revenge. Malleo then finds out that Squidward is working for Para-Dice. Para-Dice challenges Malleo for a race. Malleo wins the race and kicks Para-Dice's @#!*% and fled off. Act VI: Barney's Secret Weapon Upon escaping Para-Dice's Desert Base, Malleo soon found a person named Mr. Dark, Koromo Ryuumonbuchi's partner. He was suddenly vaporized by a beam of lightning. the beam came from Barney's secret weapon of mass destruction. Malleo defeated Barney and headed to Don Nubula's castle... Act VII: Roboward's Revenge When Malleo got to Don Nubula's castle, he faced a Robotnik-Squidward hybrid called Roboward. Malleo defeated him and head into Don Nubula's Castle. Act VIII Part 2: Bowser's Castle Malleo goes into the castle. Then he encounters Bowser, both guys fight. After the fight, Bowser wins, then goes the Black Army's HQ carrying Malleo on his back. Act X: Red X 's plan After being beat by Bowser, Malleo managed to escape and found General Kross, the general of the Krog Army. Then he was vaporized by beam of darkness. The beam came from Red X's secret weapon of mass destruction, Little Bee. Malleo defeated Red X and headed to the top of Don Nubula's castle. Act XI: Beating Schwarzwald As Malleo made it to the top, halfway through the doors closed behind and right in front of him. Schwarzwald flew down in his Big Duo and tried to attack him with its propeller arms and missiles. Just as he was about to kill Malleo, Roger Smith showed up in the Big O and destroyed Big Duo with its Sudden Impact, then punches Schwarzwald into orbit and tells Malleo to head to Don Nubula. Act XII: Finalis Occursus When Malleo ascended to the top of Don Nubula's castle, he faced him in an epic and clymactic battle. Malleo would have won if Don Nubula didnt open the trapdoor that was under Malleo. he fell into a room that King Ghidorah resided in. It attacked Malleo at first, but once he taught it Math, it becames Malleo's friend, and let him back up into the room with Don Nubula. As Malleo got into the room, Don Nubula grabbed him, threw him in a sack, threw the sack in a box, and shipped him to Germany, where he would be put unit the The German Prison(Also beat by Bowser again). The game spawned a sequel: Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout Category:Shames Category:Epics Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Bowser's resting grounds Category:Brawl of the Consoles Category:Sonic's Shames Category:Mario's Shames Category:Master Chief's Shames Category:King Harkinian Shames Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Stuff Category:Resident Evil Shames Category:Events Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Crossovers